Pokemon shipping one-shots
by TheStreamyGamerCat
Summary: basically the title. REQUESTS OPEN I can write anime, manga and game. I do pokemon x pokemon, human x human, and pokemon x human. Ocs are accepted, and so are oc x canon characters. x readers are accepted.
1. Chapter 1- author's drabble

**Sapphirepearlshipping- looking for stars**

 _She thought maybe if she couldn't find her star, she would help her look for it._

Dawn had never been a great fan of ghosts, or anything supernatural, to be honest. They had a slim chance of being real, they were weird and they were creepy. Key word, _creepy._ Stories her friend Iris had told her had kept her up at night on more than one occasion.

But May had a different view. She always had, she was the type of person.

"You should try and be friends with them." She insisted. "Don't you think, after staying on earth for so long, they'd be lonely?"

No. To be completely honest, Dawn had never thought about ghosts that way. May talking about ghosts scared her more than ghosts themselves- her energetic side would fade and her lonelier self was revealed. Dawn didn't blame her for hiding it. The lonelier was delicate, a trait May would rather die than admit she had. May was bright and tough and seemingly strong, both literally and figuratively. May tried hard to make herself seem like a bright, optimistic person, like a boy. _Too_ hard.

May was nothing like her brother. Max was all science and logic and "ghosts don't exist", but he was also quite interested in girls. Dawn wasn't surprised he chose to be Clemont's helper. They were both men of science, the only difference between the two was the fact that Max already had a girlfriend; Clemont's sister Bonnie. May was a whole different story.

May was fantasies and fairy tales. Storybooks and pens that write them. Eyes that can see all possibilities. And she was the first to deny the fact of any kind of attraction, also known as love. May would talk about spirits for hours on end.

May talked about stars. Her blue eyes would shine and she'd tuck her brown hair behind her ear. She said everyone had a star, a star that would light their path when every other light was out. Dawn didn't have a star. May had a star, to get married before her brother did. She would joke about it but Dawn knew inside she felt hollow. He space needed to be filled by something. Something warm, something she was trying to deny. Something called love.

Dawn wanted a star. She liked knowing where she was going. She didn't want to be blind.

May had a star, but she didn't need one. She was bright and sunny to begin with. May was the month of birth and happiness and butterflies. May was the girl of happiness and butterflies. Her smile was the sun. no, the stars- she could light up the path of any boy she chose. A girl with the sky for eyes and clouds for dreams and the stars for a smile. A girl with hair the colour of the earth. A girl with scattered freckles and a butterfly heart. Dawn would open her mouth to talk and the butterflies would fly in, flutter inside her.

Like they were now.

"May, you said you didn't like any boy."

"Yes, I did."

"Then, do you like any girls?"

Her answer took Dawn by surprise. "Yes."

"Good." The blue-haired girl felt her heart lift. "Because I think one likes you."

"You know when I said I would find a star for you, Dawn? I think you've found it."


	2. Chapter 2- request from firehell

**Pokeshipping- remembering**

 **A/N- sorry the guest reviewer- is Allison Lynch a guy or a girl? And here you go, firehell! I'm sorry Espeon44 I'll work on your request, I had a limited time to write this and I had more inspiration.**

He would come home to her.

Misty, with her sunset of a hair and sea for eyes. Basically the personification of a tropic beach, with vivid summers and blazing sun. Gentle moonlight and stormy seas. Fiery spirit and the heat of battle. The rush of lying, denying and running. The calmness of wind. The heart of gold… or rather, Misty.

He'd met pretty girls to often. May, the first girl to succeed her. Earth-coloured hair and sky blue eyes, freckles like scattered seeds. May was a farm girl with a body like an urban chick who chased stars, only May chased girl stars.

Then there was Dawn. Blue hair, blue eyes. The girl who walked from the sky. She loved dresses, but she argued with him as much as May did. Friendly, but not too friendly. Without the same fire as Misty, because she was the water to put it out. She was a girl who needed more boys in her life. She was like a butterfly, feeding on one then leaving to another.

Iris. She had hair like a diverse Rapunzel and gorgeous eyes. She had energy and spirit and enough to raise his hopes- but she left him for her prince, or princess, rather. Ash had always imagined Iris as the prince, because she was the one to save her prince. Cilan was too laid back, too polite to be the rescuer.

And Serena. A stalker of sorts, but beautiful. Caramel hair. Blue eyes, as beautiful as the former's. Never as beautiful as Misty's. Serena never argued, she was mellow and mild and gentle. Always calm breezes. Always birdsong and flower blooms. But always calm can get boring. Which was why he left, just to see the girl he met when he was 10.

They'd written letters. She'd post to him about ten times a day, while he only remembered to reply once a month. He laughed at the idea of letters, when they were so lose they could practically talk face to face. Because she was right in front of him.

Ash hadn't been happy; he was sixteen and he had no girlfriend. He had problems with money and guys who harassed him on the streets for being a "rich kid". But that was all changing, because he wasn't in Kalos. Or Unova, or Sinnoh or Johto or Hoenn. He was back in Kanto with his soon to be girlfriend. He'd been thought dead, but here he was, alive. Ready to ask her out.

"Misty!" he called. Her red hair was practically within hands reach. He only had to wait till her head turned, revealing cerulean blue eyes and a surprised expression that would hopefully turn to delight. And he would wrap her in a hug and whisper in her ear, "I never forgot you. I turned down all these girls because you're the one I want." And she would whisper back the same, swapping girls for boys… His hand was on her shoulder.

The girl turned.

There was the surprised expression, the red hair and the yellow top- but her eyes were brown. _Brown._

"Excuse me?" she asked gently, stepping away. Ash just stood, open-mouthed. He didn't believe it. There was no closed sign on the Cerulean City Gym, and her house still had lights on.

"…Sorry. I thought you were someone else I knew."

"Oh."

The girl walked away, when Ash stopped.

"Wait! Do you happen to know a girl named Misty Williams?"

Her face was blank. Then, perfectly calmly, she replied,

"I'm sorry. I have no idea who this Misty is."

That was the end of the line.

Ash still lived in Kanto, but alone. There was never the girl with red hair who would become a woman as he grew into a man. He would never be married to a woman with red hair and blue eyes holding hands with him in a white wedding gown in Pallet Town. She would never have his children.

Why?

He'd come too late.

The newspaper in front of him was all the proof he needed.

The path in front of him had disappeared. There came the sensation of falling, and he didn't scramble up. Instead he enjoyed it. Whatever other world he would land in, it would be nothing like this.

 _November 14._

 _15-year-old Misty Williams, leader of Cerulean City Gym, committed suicide for unknown reasons. Her body was found in the river, with the word "Ash" written in blood on her arm. The note she left her mother suggested the death of a close friend. She will be missed._


	3. Chapter 3- request from espeon44

**Serena x Becky- Apple blossom (request from espeon44)**

 **A/N- sorry if I made Becky OOC (out of character), I don't know her exact looks and personality.**

I just had to, didn't I?

I _had_ to lose the Kanto grand festival.

I _had_ to insist on going there and seeing Ash with his new girlfriend Misty, except she was his old girlfriend.

I _had_ to see Clemont leaving before I got the chance to talk.

I _had_ to make Bonnie cry.

I _had_ to fall for a girl I had hardly met, only caught a glimpse of in the crowd.

I _had_ to make them all leave. I _had_ to.

Except I didn't have to. I chose it to be this way.

I wonder where we went wrong. Me. Ash. Clemont. Bonnie. Maybe it was the fact that I was too emotional. Or that Ash was too rushed. Or that Clemont was too mild. Or that Bonnie… What am saying? None of this is their fault. These are my problems. _My_ problems, and they require _my_ solutions.

I sat on a park bench and thought, which felt weird because I didn't have the time to think or sit in parks. Or rather, the will to think and sit in parks. Too afraid I would break down and cry or lash out and tear all the apple blossoms to shreds. Pale pink-and-white fragments. Fragments of petal, like confetti.

(The kind that I would've wanted at my wedding with Ash, if that was ever going to happen. I know it wasn't.)

For the hundredth time I picture her in my head.

She looked like Misty, but less like Misty.

When I first met her I wanted to hit her. I wanted to pull out a knife and cut her hand off, for looking like Misty, the person I hated most. Not as much as Ash. But then I stopped myself, because I didn't have a knife. And she wasn't Misty, she just looked like her.

Green eyes. Green like the shades of leaves in summer, tinted and flecked with gold. Like a forest. That was her difference from Misty, those wonderful, wonderful green eyes. Those eyes that changed everything.

She had longer hair, about shoulder length, soft and smooth like petals. Orange petals. Ginger, fiery- whatever. There wasn't an exact shade of colour for it. It didn't need a colour to describe it, the only suitable word was "beautiful". Or maybe more than beautiful.

I'd only caught a glimpse of her, but that had been enough to make me stare and stumble and lose. If it had been someone else I would've wanted to hit them, but she made my fists melt away.

Why am I thinking about her? I don't know who she is. I don't even know her first name. What if she was straight? I wasn't good at admitting I wanted to be more than best friends or enemies. I wasn't good at admitting I was bisexual; Ash had proven that.

I wanted to stay in my head, but the idea of being lost in thought until night pulled me out. Instead I stared at the flowers on the branch in front of me, pink and white. Apple blossoms. One day they would fall apart and bear fruit of their own. And one day those fruit would fall apart and have their own tree and flowers, except most of them were eaten, the seeds left to rot in a dump

The ground was slippery, one thing I hadn't noticed. Naturally, I fell over. I say naturally because most of my love life had been tied to falling over, including my long-time crush on Ash. Especially my long-time crush on Ash.

"You need a hand?"

Orange hair, green eyes. Smooth, pale fingers. Strong hands. Warm in the rain. A girl without a coat. A girl who helped me up and smiled as though nothing had happened.

"T-thanks."

"Anytime."

It was only until a minute later until I realised who she was.

"I know you."

"I know you too. You're Serena, it was announced by the judges. I'm Becky."

"Nice name." " how?" We said at the same time. I giggled. I hadn't done that for a long time.

"I saw you in the crowd for the grand festival."

"I saw you in the finals. You lost, didn't you?"

I only nodded.

"I lost because of you."

"How?"

"I was staring at you and I forgot about the contest."

"Why me?"

"I don't know."

Her hand was still wrapped round mine. Blushing, I tried to remove it, but she hung on.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"No."

"Then come with me!"


	4. Chapter 4- guest request

**Dawn x Allison- guest request**

 **A/N- sorry I haven't been updating, school has been getting to me. Lord of Dong your request is in progress, and ash x aria, aria x dawn, may x serena etc is coming up!**

 **Highschool AU**

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!"

I sighed. May always had the worst ideas, and she insists she's being "creative". Which basically just makes things a whole lot _worse_. I mean, she suggested we all go to a karaoke when she plainly knew I couldn't sing, then dared me to sing ten songs _in a row_. Just- Why?

"Sounds like fun." Misty shrugged. Paul grunted. Gary nodded. Ash looked clueless. Allison whistled. Iris didn't answer and kept bouncing round the room. Calem wasn't even in the room. Shauna was outside checking Serena's math homework and humming, Clemont was reading and Brendan was watching Undertale playthroughs. Cilan was in the kitchen, he wasn't playing. Serena blushed bright red, because she knew what was coming up. We all knew, even Calem when he came back. May was going to reveal all of our crushes.

"OK! The first turn goes to Gary!"

"Why me?" The brown-haired boy complained, but I knew he quite enjoyed interrogation practice, as he called it.

"No one cares." Misty replied, glaring at him.

"Fine! I choose dare." He said with a grin.

"Ok! I dare you to jump around the room wearing a ballerina outfit singing "I love insert your crushes name here!" May laughed.

"What? Why?!" Gary yelled. I laughed alongside Allison, who sat next to me. Her pink hair swung in front of mine for a moment and I caught a hint of lemon.

Nice choice of shampoo flavour, I mouthed.

Shut up, she mouthed back, and giggled. She was allowed to say that, since we were best friends. Or rather, pretty much best friends. My body forbidden me from acting normal when I was around her alone, and she was weird sometimes round me, looking away at times. But we're still friends.

"Shut up and get changed! Now Serena, it's your turn!"

Serena blushed. Nobody reacted apart from Ash, we were so used to it. Ash was clueless as always. Gary ran out.

"Serena? You ok?"

Serena nodded furiously, her face bright red. She looked like she was hiding a secret she really wanted to say out loud, or (I'd never say this in front of her) she was constipated.

"Never mind that! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"T-t-truth… No, dare…uh…truth then!"

"Ok, so who is your crush Serena?" May leaned forward, smirking. Serena squealed and ducked, ending up sitting on the floor.

"It's- it's- it's- uh…..uh…"

"Hurry up!" Iris yelled, headphones on.

"it's….um….um…I….. it's Ash."

"Huh?" Ash said. Serena blushed even deeper, if that was possible, and practically fled May's bedroom.

"W-what was that about? I'm confused!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're always confused. I wonder it's because you're lacking the mallet on the head right now…" Misty smiled coyly and flexed her fingers.

"NO WAY!" Ash yelled and jumped back. Just then, Gary burst in wearing a pink frilly dress and cardigan.

"I love nobody! I love nobody!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Who's nobody? Is it a girl?" Allison giggled.

"NO! I meant I don't like anybody!"

"Then who do you like?"

"I told you nobody in this room!"

"Ooh, is it Cilan?" May joined in.

"N-NO!" Gary stuttered, blushing. "It's- it's- Argh!" he sat up and started running round the room.

"I love- I love- I love Serena!"

Silence. I heard Serena gasp, or maybe it was Cilan.

"OK, pretend that didn't happen." May snapped her fingers. "Cilan, this is a truth for you! Who's your crush?"

"Hm?" Cilan called from downstairs. "Oh, right. It's Iris."

That was it. No blush, (at least I think there wasn't) no stutter, no hesitation. Iris, on the other hand, was blushing furiously with her mouth wide open.

"….Let's pretend that didn't happen either." May sighed. "Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare I guess."

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this room…"

"What?!" I yelped.

"Shush, it's not over! And it has to be a girl." May finished, her blue eyes teaming with laughter. I glared at her.

I stood up and surveyed the people in this room. I probably wouldn't kiss Iris or Misty, and I certainly wasn't going to kiss May. Serena and Shauna don't count because they aren't in the room, which left one more person. Someone I would never dare to kiss. Allison Lynch, in all her pink-haired, green-eyed, school-uniformed glory.

Allison giggled. She was like a mind reader, she stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't worry." She whispered.

"How can I not worry?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Hurry up!" May ordered, jumping up and down.

"Fine!" I shot her a look that said, revenge. And I looked down at Allison, she was slightly shorter than me. Into her green eyes. Like leaves, like the colour of the writing in the mysterious valentine's day card I'd received last week. And then it all made sense.

How my body reacted. How she reacted. How nervous we were. How I actually, in some part of my brain, wanted to kiss her.

Because I liked her.

And that's what I did.

I leant forward, and kissed my finally accepted crush on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5- guest request

**May x Serena- guest request**

"Serena!"

May was running. She shouldn't be running, where she was running being a school corridor, but Serena was worth a detention. Serena was worth anything. May never thought she would feel this about anyone except her parents and her brother, let alone a girl. She wasn't good at admitting things, but this was being bad. It was called _worse_.

She'd tried alright. She knew Serena would never say the reply she wanted to hear. She knew that, and yet she still asked.

Why?

May never wanted to admit anything, a trait she had inherited from her parents. Especially not love, but when she blurted her feelings out that was all behind. May had confessed. Yes; Plain, brown-haired, blue-eyed, feisty, stubborn, previously _asexual_ May Maple had confessed to a girl in the middle of the chemistry corridor. To the most popular girl in school that went by the name of Serena Yvonne.

...Who happened to be right in front of her. Whose grey eyes were facing the front completely unaware of how close May really was. Whose pink shoulder bag was slightly falling, part of her books revealed to give her a slightly messy but still reasonably tidy and beautiful look which she mastered. Whose honey-blonde hair was within hand's reach. One of the locks were just close enough for her to stroke again, for her to tap _her_ shoulder and for _her_ to turn around and for May to see the shock unfold in _her_ eyes and turn to delight; they had been ignoring each other and _she_ missed her company. And then she would spread her arms and wrap her in a hug…

But that moment never came.

As soon as her hands felt the soft tresses, _she_ turned sharply and ran down the other side, her long hair whipping round and hitting her face. It stung. May stumbled. She fell. Her face hit the floor. She saw Serena's shadow, trailing on the floor to where she half sat. She was about to turn round the corridor, and she scrambled up, chasing after her- but then she was gone.

Only two months.

Two months.

It felt like eternity.

May had been asked out on a date. Two dates, in fact. One by her childhood friend Brendan and one by the school's popular guy Drew. She turned both of them down.

Why, though?

May laughed at the thought. Here she was, accepting the reality that she loved Serena and Serena didn't love her back, she hated her. She'd been ignoring her for so long. May could forget about her entirely but she didn't want to, she needed to see her again. She tried to forget Serena Yvonne ever existed. They said you can't miss what you never had, but May missed her even more.

And there she was again..

The same corridor. The same faded poster depicting the table of elements. The same door where she had poured out her feelings into a wave of speech. The wave evaporated.

The same hair. Those locks she longed to stroke. Honey-blonde and golden under sunlight. Soft. Gentle. She still remembered the fierce sting they hid.

The same eyes. Grey. Stormy. Dangerous and beautiful. Gentle eyes at times.

The same shadow. The same footsteps. The same tune she was humming three months ago when May told her how she _really_ felt. Three months since their breakup.

Three months since they were no longer friends, or even acquaintances.

Three months since May had ever been truly happy.

She wanted to do what she had done before.

She wanted to reach out and imagine her smooth hands wrapping round her and her voice whispering into her ear, "We're still friends, maybe more. I love you too."

But history would repeat itself.

So May walked away. May pretended she didn't care.

May turned round the corner. May's footsteps became rapid. Dance like.

May didn't hear the humming stop.

May kept running. She could hear her heart throbbing, booming, pulsing.

May felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off.

Instead the hand found its way to her's.

The hand pulled her to a corner.

Grey eyes looked into her's.

May realised what was happening.

Love in human form, by the name of Serena.

Who had her hand in her's.

Who leaned forward and smiled. Who whispered.

"I know you love me. We both know we can't hide it forever. I wasn't ready to hear those words.

"But I think I am now. May, I've been denying this for a long time.

"May, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6- request from Lord Of Dong

**Lucario (male) x Meowstic (female)- prefer**

A/N- **I know Meowstic normally can't be fought in the wild but whatever. Sorry for the wait, I had little inspiration and even less time. (Thank you, exams :/)**

"Lucario!"

Lucario turned to see an elegant blue and white figure calling at him. Was it a pokemon? If it was, Lucario had never seen one before. He looked closer and saw that it was indeed a pokemon, with two short, curled blue tails, a rounded tuft of blue fur on its head, yellow eyes that were both beautiful and intimidating. Maybe it sounded a bit cheesey. Did it? Lucario shrugged.

"Lucario!" This time it was his trainer. Lucario walked over, wondering what was happening.

"Lucario, this is Meowstic. I've kept her in a PC box while you were on the team. She'll be replacing Mienshao on the team."

Meowstic? That was… a pretty name, he admitted, especially for a species name.

"Hi." Meowstic muttered, turning away. Lucario scratched his head. He wasn't always good with females, especially anti-social ones.

"Hey." He said back.

"Glad to see you to interacting already." His trainer said, smiling. "I'll leave you to it then."

Meowstic sighed as her trainer walked away. 

"Sorry about that. I just can't help be nervous when people are around, it's instinctive."

"It's… fine." Lucario muttered. He could feel himself getting nervous as she edged closer to him.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, you know." She said suddenly.

"No- it's- it's fine. It's just- I haven't seen a Meowstic before, ever."

"Really?" Meowstic tipped her head. "Have you by any chance seen a male meowstic? Same body shape, mostly blue with longer tails, a flat tuft of white fur, no curl on the end of its ears, blue-green eyes and white stripes on tails and ears?"

"I don't think so… Wait, so female and male meowstic look different?"

"Yes, and they learn different moves." She sighed again. "Most trainers prefer male meowstic because they learn better moves and they look cuter. Your trainer is going to get rid of me soon, I'm sure."

"Get rid of you?" Lucario echoed. He didn't want her to leave the team at all. She was better than Mienshao, who for some reason kept trying to hit on him. Why are you thinking this? You've only just met! Lucario thought, shaking his head.

"are you alright?" The constraint pokemon asked.

"Yeah." Lucario sighed. "I hope you'll stay, because I prefer female Meowstic over males."


	7. Chapter 7- request from Eon the Zoroark

**Nate x Hugh- brought to life**

 **Requested by Eon the zoroark**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **(with a hint of sequelshipping, not intended! ROSA IS LIKE HUGH'S BROTHER, AND NATE'S SISTER! In this he thinks of her as nate's l'il sis :3)**

…Don't look at me like that. I know what I'm doing.

Who am I kidding? I have no clue whatsoever.

But one thing's for certain. It was always you.

You and your chocolate brown eyes, only slightly darker than your hair. I'm actually surprised I could tell the difference between them.

If you had a sister, she would've loved you.

Or maybe you'd just argue all the time. Or maybe a mix between our relationship, love and hate and arguing and agreeing. So messy and so perfect. It's like a hurricane, only an invisible one, so that I could still see the sun and feel the rush of wind next to me. No, not wind. You.

Ugh. I'm not good at this cheesy romantic stuff, or anything mushy. I'm not good with words, 'kay? I keep getting off topic, I guess it's because of you.

We made pledges to each other, do you remember? We made our own vows that we would travel to all the regions we were allowed to before each other. You went to Alola before me. I wrote to tell you you won, but you had to go and disappear.

No one could find you for a month. The news said you were dead. Rosa missed you. She came in screaming that she didn't want to hear anything ever again. It's like she lost a brother.

…I'll admit, I almost gave up as well.

I mean, when someone disappears without a trace for a month…

I'm glad you came back. Not glad, exhilarated. I can't even think of a word to describe it, but it was like seeing the sun again after a lifetime of darkness. Like remembering what seeing a blue sky felt like. Like- I don't even know, ok? It's just like being submerged underwater and finally being able to breath.

It's like I've been brought to life again. And I know you feel the same way. When you came to my house after that time, we were staring for so long. Not the most poetic way of saying, "hey, I think I love you," but I'm not a poetic person, and nor are you.

I'm just another impatient rival of yours, and you are the centre. How do you make my mind revolve around you? I don't even mind, one look of yours keeps making me come back for more. Like on legal drugs, and addiction of some sort. They say it can be cured if you find another love, but I don't think I'm ever going to find a love like you again.

I admitted it too late, didn't I? You were dead and gone within two weeks, and I didn't have time to see you, or talk. I can barely remember the last words I said to you, but I can remember the ones you said to me. I want to remember. No, I want you.

I want you next to me, I want to see your smile again. I want to feel your hand in mine. I want to see you in a state that isn't cold or still or dead. I'll wait forever for you. I know it's mushy but honestly I couldn't care less.

You told me you loved me, and I didn't know until too late.

I'm writing this as a goodbye, which is weird because this doesn't even have "rest in peace" or "goodbye" in it. I'm waiting until I can say "Hi" again and you can smile back and I can punch you in the face for being so _irresponsible-_ but that's not going to happen.

At least, until you can be brought to life again.


	8. Chapter 8- noneofyourbusiness31 request

Fondantshipping (Serena x Miette)- Request from Noneofyourbusiness31

 **Wishes don't come true**

 **A/N- no longer taking requests, I'm sorry but I have 17 in total including a lot from espeon44 overdue (I'm sorry I honestly can't find the inspiration) and homework IS NOT HELPING WHATSOEVER. But the Christmas holidays are coming up so expect around one oneshot a day in two weeks**

It was you.

I remember the first snap or our love, vivid colours on light pink wall. Pale fingers stroking soft caramel tresses. A myriad of stars sprinkled across lightly sun-kissed cheeks. Touching lips, when we kissed it was a storm of confessions.

I loved how you got flustered so easily. You looked cute when you blushed, didn't you know that? I still remember how we were both young, lovestruck teenage girl vying for the attention of a boy. How you were always blushing and giggling around him, I didn't know how I felt. It was confusing. Those days went pass in a rush, a whirlwind. The days without you went so slow.

You had a boy that wasn't Ash that loved you, did you know that? Clemont loved you as much as I do, he cried when you died and he cried when you left. He cried when you rejected him, shutting the door in his face. You were a girl who would only accept a prince, something Clemont couldn't give you. You were a princess and Ash was a prince, Clemont was a servant. Just there. Maybe you thought the low should be together, because a prince will always marry a princess. But a princess can also marry a princess.

Would it be strange to say I loved it when I kissed you? You were so gentle, so tame. Love had wild waves, you didn't know how to ride them. I don't think I did either. I loved your pale skin and your cute, paler freckles.

Other people write about eyes, about hair. Clemont loved your pale blue eyes. He called them the skies. We have a lot in common, actually. We both loved to stroke your soft honey-blonde hair. We both cried when you slipped away. We both loved you when you still lived. We both missed the dancer who still dance in our hearts. A part of you will never go away.

It's been two days since you died, and I'm still afraid to say it. I lock myself in my room and repeat it to myself. I climb up on the roof and scream it to the whole of Kalos. _Serena's dead! Why are you looking for her? If you know the truth why not tell them? She's dead! Why did you lie? She's dead!_ But no one can hear me.

Why did you do it? You didn't have to, the girl would've lived. Lunala flew down the mountain to save her, you didn't have to jump off. You didn't have to break your whole f*cking body and let them tell lies about you.

That day I turned on the TV and watched it. The news, the whole of it. Ash was your boyfriend. Lie. You were gay and you had a girlfriend and that was me, and my parents and your parents knew it, whether they liked it or not. The truth had to come out some time. You were happy. Lie. We both know you were never happy. I have scars on my arms and you have them on your heart. It can fade from your mind but a part of it will stay. We were gay and we shouldn't be but we were. Love shouldn't have restrictions, maybe that was why you were so hesitant to do it.

You were fifteen. Lie. It was the day after your sixteenth birthday when we went to Alola for a holiday. Even Grace didn't realise.

You loved Ash. True. I wish you loved me more, but there's no time for wishes. Now, love is a race. Life is a race, it's a race to see who reaches death last. Wishes never come true, I wished for us to be happy and live long. Not for you to die age sixteen the day after your birthday.

I miss you. I know it sounds cheesy but I do. I miss the way you would come into the room. I miss the sound of your laugh, the colour of your eyes. The way your hair moved in the wind. I miss your smile. I miss kissing you, feeling you pale skin. I miss walking down the road holding you hand. I miss your scent, your name. Serena. Serena. Serena Yvonne. Never forget. Serena is my love and my first love and my true love. Serena is dead and she's never coming back. Wishes don't come true. Serena Yvonne is dead and no amount of wishing will ever change that. Not even love.

The day you were buried I was watching. Watching as they put you into the coffin wearing your usual dress, like you were only sleeping. Why did they make it seem like you were sleeping? You weren't sleeping! You were dead! You were dead and there's nothing I or they can do to change that. They can pretend but everyone knew.

And seeing your face, pale, pasty, cold, _dead._ Knowing your eyes will never open.

And then something inside me just snapped. Shattered. Wishes won't come true. You were dead. You were gone, you weren't coming back. Ever.

"Serena! Serena! Serena, come back! I miss you, I need you! Don't go! I love you! I love you! Stay! Don't leave me! I love you!"

I screamed my heart out. A cold hand slapped me in the face, steered me out of the way. They thought I was your sister, but they know I'm not. Love can do things like that, they can lift you up and send you crashing back down again, in a million pieces. It can turn you inside out and burn you on the inside.

That night I wished for you to come back, but you never did.

Why was I disappointed? I knew this would happen. But a part of me wanted to cry forever.

I started talking less. Hiding more. Opening my eyes less. Hiding my feelings more.

There's a part of me that still wishes for you to come back, but even that part of me knows wishes don't come true.


End file.
